A chance
by aliencita
Summary: Moana está a punto de casarse. Maui no está muy feliz por ella.


La brisa suave y tranquila mecía suavemente las hojas de las palmeras. El día cálido y despejado auguraba nuevas buenas. El pueblo de Motunui se preparaba para una gran celebración. El día era perfecto, tal como los ancianos lo habían predicho, ninguna tormenta se acercaría a la isla ese día. Todo sería tal cómo debía ser.

Moana estaba en la cabaña principal, ultimando los detalles con su madre que lucía feliz y orgullosa de la gran mujer en la que se había convertido su pequeña hija. Las extraordinarias experiencias que había pasado Moana en el mar tratando de restaurar el corazón de Te Fiti habían logrado un gran cambio en la percepción que tenía del mundo. Se había dado cuenta de que todos eran uno dentro de ese vasto y extraño mundo que era su pequeña isla, el mar, el mundo de los monstros, los dioses y los semi-dioses, de alguna manera, todos estaban conectados y dependían uno del otro, tal vez, en algunos casos, en mayor o menor medida, pero todos eran uno.

Ahora, como Jefe de la Isla (se rehusaba a ser llamada Reina) Moana tenía que pasar el ultimo ritual. La idea no la entusiasmaba demasiado pero no siempre se podía nadar contracorriente de las costumbres.

-Moana –la llamó su madre –tu prometido ha llegado.

Moana se arregló el cabello en un intento de no parecer tan desaliñada.

Vaian entró a la cabaña sonriendo. Era el primogénito de una de las familias más antiguas de Motunui. Era alto, fornido, de tez tostada por el sol, grácil con sus movimientos y bien educado. A diferencia de Moana, él usaba el cabello corto, decía que era más fácil cazar sin preocuparse si su cabello le estorbaba o se le enredaba en alguna rama. Eso lo hacía destacar de los otros guerreros. Moana le sonrió.

-Jefa –la saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así –lo reprendió suavemente.

-Claro, claro, señora reina Moana –le contestó con burla. Moana tomó una pequeña fruta del recipiente que se encontraba a su lado y se la aventó con fuerza. Vaian la esquivó riendo. -¿Estás lista?

-¿No tienes cosas qué hacer? –contestó evadiendo la pregunta.

-Soy un hombre precavido –dijo altanero –Quería tener un poco de tiempo libre, tú sabes, para pasarlo contigo –dijo coqueto.

-Jefa –entró uno de los aldeanos antes de que Moana pudiese decir algo –Hay alguien que la busca –informó.

-Infórmele, por favor, que sólo por el día de hoy no recibiré visitas. –dijo caminando hacia Vaian.

-Pero, Jefa… -

-Hoy no –dijo tajante.

-Pero, Jefa… -intentó decir de nuevo- Él dijo que…

-No estoy interesada en lo que dijo, infórmele por favor que…

-¿Que no me vas a recibir porque te sientes la gran cosa acaso? –interrumpió una gran figura entrando a la cabaña, era tan grande que temieron que no cupiera por la puerta.

-¡Maui! –gritó Moana de emoción.

-Hola, pequeña –saludó sonriendo, abriendo los brazos, esperando un abrazo. Moana corrió a él y se abrazaron alegremente por unos segundos.

Vaian, tosió un poco.

-Lo siento –dijo Moana separándose rápidamente –Maui –dijo solemnemente –te presento a Vaian, hijo de la segunda casa.

Vaian se acercó y le ofreció la mano en forma de saludo, Maui lo observó unos segundos antes de corresponderle el gesto.

-Mucho gusto –saludó Vaian –Me han contado muchas historias sobre ti.

-Eso espero –contestó Maui. –Si no te molesta, Moana, me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó la chica rápidamente.

-Me gustaría que lo habláramos en privado ¿te apetece una caminata? –ofreció el semidiós señalando la salida.

-Claro –contestó ella avanzando hacia el exterior.

-Moana… -dijo Vaian sin intención de molestar –El evento…

-Oh, claro, el evento –dijo recordando – Eh…

-No tardaremos –aseguró Maui.

-No tardaremos, bien –repitió Moana –Que todo siga según lo planeado, volveré a tiempo.

Vaian asintió y los observó alejarse.

Moana y Maui recorrieron el campo de cultivos, las semillas habían crecido grandes y fuertes, no había más plaga que los matara, no había más mal que les hiciese daño. Pasaron por los campos de cocos, donde los recolectores estaban tomando un descanso, comiendo o jugando con sus hijos. Muchos se levantaron sorprendidos de ver al semidiós ahí, para muchos, Maui era solo una leyenda, este los saludó con alegría y afecto. Finalmente llegaron a una parte donde no había habitantes ni nada que pudiese interrumpirlos. La espesa vegetación les ofrecía privacidad.

-Maui, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Está todo bien?

-Claro que está bien, Moana, soy Maui, semidiós del viento y el océano, cambia formas, héroe del hombre –alardeó –Claro que todo está bien.

-Maui… -dijo Moana en un tono que daba a entender que sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo.

Maui siguió caminando delante de ella, impidiéndole ver su cara. El estómago lo sentía raro, como si creciera y se encogiera a cada paso que daba. Quería hablar pero cada que abría la boca y sentía las palabras en su garganta la volvía a cerrar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las rocas de los ancestros. El día claro y con la suave brisa hacia toda la situación perfecta, excepto por la incomodidad que se estaba sintiendo entre ellos.

Moana se sentó junto a Maui al filo de la montaña, sus piernas quedando al vacío. Permanecieron en silencio.

Maui intentaba hablar, intentaba decir qué era lo que lo había llevado a esa pequeña isla que no conocía, sin éxito alguno. Moana, que entendió que Maui no iba a expresar la razón de su aparición; se concentró en lo que quedaba pendiente por hacer para la ceremonia. Lo más importante era volver a tiempo para poder iniciar el ritual de cambio, que era donde las ancianas de la aldea, guiadas por su madre, la ayudaban a ataviarse con el traje nupcial que consistía en un vestido de una pieza entallado de la cintura pero un poco más largo que los vestidos que usaban en la tribu diariamente y del mismo color de las perlas que extraían del mar, decorado con pequeñas conchas teñidas a mano de un azul pálido que formaban un fino y delicado cinturón. Era el vestido más bonito que Moana jamás había visto. Era incluso más bonito que el que su madre había usado cuando se casó con su padre. Su madre le había dicho que la abuela había estipulado el diseño muchos años antes, cuando Moana aún era pequeña. Eso la había hecho sonreír, saber que, a pesar de todo, su abuela aún seguía preocupándose por ella.

Maui observó el cielo, el sol que se encontraba en lo alto cuando emprendieron la caminata, ahora estaba en un punto bastante más bajo. El tiempo se le estaba acabando. Movió el pie a modo de nerviosismo. Se pasó la mano por la cara. Suspiró. –Vamos, Maui, eres un semi-dios –se dijo a si mismo. Inhaló profundamente, no supo si para intentarse dar ánimo o para calmarse. El hueco en su estómago se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. Maui estaba seguro que cuando peleó con Tomatoa no se sintió así y eso que sólo había ido a pelear con el gran cangrejo para probarse a sí mismo. Definitivamente Tomatoa había sido algo menos terrífico. Pensándolo viendo, incluso volver a pelear contra la forma malvada de Te Fiti le causaba muchísima menos ansiedad.

Maui abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar.

Y la volvió a cerrar.

 _-¡Demonios! –_ Pensó Maui _-Esto se estaba poniendo ridículo. No puede ser posible que no pueda decirlo. ¡No es posible que ni siquiera pueda decirlo en mi mente! Vamos, Maui, no es tan difícil, sólo son un conjunto de palabras formadas en un orden específico para poder formar una oración que será expresada en de manera oral._

Bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota. Tal vez venir había sido una mala idea pero cuando se enteró de la noticia simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Tomó su canoa dejando la isla de los dioses donde estaba de visita y embarcándose rápidamente a Motunui.

-Moana –dijo Maui

-Maui –dijo Moana, dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se sorprendieron y rieron.

-Maui –repitió ella dulcemente- Me alegro mucho de verte. Me alegro que estés bien pero tengo que irme. Se está haciendo tarde y tengo que prepararme. Estás cordialmente invitado, serás mi invitado especial. –le dijo sonriendo.

Maui parpadeo confuso. Esto no se estaba desarrollando como quería. Moana empezó a caminar suavemente de regreso a la aldea.

-¡Moana! ¡Espera! –dijo corriendo hacia ella. La chica volteó y lo esperó. –Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cuándo él se acercó.

-Tengo algo que decirte –Moana hizo un gesto de que lo escuchaba. –Hay una razón por la que vine a la isla.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó alarmándose rápidamente.

-Nada, no pasa nada malo. Tranquila. Es sólo que quiero que sepas algo.

-¿Volviste a perder el anzuelo? –dijo fijándose que no lo traía.

-¡Claro que no! –contestó ofendido, notando que no lo traía. – _Demonios -_ pensó –Lo había dejado en la isla.

-Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

-He venido a detener tu boda –se golpeó mentalmente. No debió de haber dicho eso.

-¿A qué? –preguntó incrédula

-He venido… -no había marcha atrás- a detener tu boda.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Bueno pues porque… los dioses… sí, los dioses me mandaron.

-¿Los dioses? –preguntó de nuevo, escéptica.

-Sí, así es, los dioses.

-¿Y qué razón dieron los dioses? –dijo cruzando los brazos y viéndolo fijamente.

-Ellos… -Maui se maldijo de nuevo mentalmente –no consideran que… ahm… ¿sea el tiempo correcto?

-¿Me estás preguntando o me estás diciendo?

-¡Te lo estoy diciendo!

-Maui, por favor. –estaba enojándose, se estaba haciendo tarde para la ceremonia.

-¡Es la verdad!

-Maui…

-Es la verdad -Moana seguía viéndolo con firmeza –Ok, está bien. La verdad es que… -las manos le empezaron a sudar –la verdad es que… -como deseaba que un monstro marino apareciera en ese instante y lo devorara –Es que…

-¿Es que qué, Maui? –le gritó ella desesperada.

-Es que no quiero que te cases –le gritó sin respirar. Maldición, pensó. –No quiero que te cases. No te cases. Quiero estar contigo. Dame la oportunidad de estar conmigo, por favor.

-¿Qué?

-Desde que restauraste el corazón de Te Fiti y nos separamos… Tu regresaste a la isla –dijo señalando el lugar- Yo me dediqué a buscar a los dioses y pedirles perdón por mi mal comportamiento. Me tomó diez años. –Moana lo escuchaba atentamente, tratando de encontrarle lógica a lo que le había dicho- En ese tiempo, viví mi vida plenamente, sin ningún problema, disfrutando de los mil años que tuve perdidos. Ninguna preocupación –dijo con su tono despreocupado- El problema vino cuando ya había terminado mi viaje, cuando ya no tuve nada que hacer. El problema fuiste tú. –dijo señalándola acusatoriamente.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo qué hice?

-Tú –dijo con todo acusatorio –Tú te empezaste a aparecer en mi mente. Día y noche, día y noche, todo el día, a todas horas, tú… ¡hurgabas en mi mente! Te aparecías en el momento menos esperado, desconcentrándome, descontrolándome, molestando, siempre. Estabas ahí conmigo cada momento del día. Tenía diez años que no te veía. No tenía ninguna explicación para lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso alguien me había embrujado? Busqué a otros semidioses, busqué brujas, busqué magos, busqué a todo aquel que me pudiese ayudar a borrar las visiones de ti. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijeron? Una completa estupidez. Me dijeron "Maui, semidiós, lo que usted tiene no es ninguna maldición, usted solamente está enamorado" –repitió en forma de burla -¡Yo! ¡Maui! ¡Semidiós, salvador de los hombres enamorado! ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Entiendes?, ¡soy indestructible! ¿Cómo puedo tener una falla como esta?

-¿Perdón? –lo interrumpió Moana ofendida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás diciendo que enamorarte de mí es una falla?

-¿Qué?

-El gran y poderoso Maui considera una falla enamorarse de una mortal como yo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De qué hablas?

-¡No sé a qué has venido, no sé por qué estás diciendo todas estas cosas, y no sé qué quieres conseguir pero el sol está bajando y yo tengo una boda que atender, mi boda!

-¡Moana! ¡Espera! –gritó a alcanzar cuando la chica empezó a alejarse de ella. -¡No era mi intención! ¡Moana detente! –Maui suspiró y corrió más rápido. La alcanzó y la tomó del brazo, volteándola así si.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó.

-Moana, te amo –dijo tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó de nuevo, sin escucharlo, golpeteando.

Maui estaba molesto, desesperado, ansioso y, sobre todo, asustado, así que hizo lo que una persona en su condición haría. La besó.

Moana dejó de gritar y golpearlo.

El beso sólo fue la unión de sus labios. Moana pudo sentir el aliento de Maui, pudo ver como Maui la besaba con los ojos cerrados. Ella parpadeó varias veces, confundida.

Maui la acercó un poco más a él. Moana siguió tensa en sus brazos. Maui se acercó a su oído y le susurró "te amo", la abrazó, y acarició su cara, "te amo", repitió y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez Moana relajó sus hombros y se dejó llevar. Lentamente, sus brazos rodearon la musculosa espalda del semidiós.

Estaban los dos, ahí, en la cima de esa montaña, cada segundo haciéndose más tarde, el sol bajando, dejándolos con la vista del horizonte naranja que se perdía en el azul del océano, con el calor de sus cuerpos protegiéndolos de cualquier mal que se pudiese acercar a ellos, experimentando cosas que jamás habían sentido antes, temiendo lo que pudieran significar.

Finalmente se separaron, más por falta de aire que porque así lo quisieran. Los dos se miraron, agitados. Moana lo vio con sorpresa y realización al procesar lo que acababa de hacer y, sin decir palabra, corrió de regreso a la villa.

-¡Moana! –Gritó su Sina al verla llegar -¿Dónde estabas? Se está haciendo tarde ¿Moana? -preguntó al verla agitada y sonrojada. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –se acercó a ella para poderla ver bien -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Moana? –La chica la esquivó con la mirada – Moana –dijo en un tono duro- Podemos aplazar la boda.

Moana levantó la vista, asustada.

-No, mamá, no hay necesidad –lo que menos quería era causar problemas –Es sólo que estaba con Maui y nos eh… nos… nos emocionamos platicando y no notamos el tiempo pasar. Es mi culpa. ¿Dónde me van a vestir?

-No tienes que ir si no te sientes bien. –dijo con preocupación.

-Estoy bien –contestó con fastidio –Se está haciendo tarde, ¿cuál es la cabaña?

Sina frunció el ceño, poco convencida pero le señaló la cabaña. Moana se dirigió ahí y saludó a las ancianas. Ellas le regresaron el saludo y pusieron manos a la obra, estaban contrarreloj.

En el silencio del ritual, Moana tuvo tiempo para pensar lo que había pasado intentó distraerse porque no tenía ninguna intención de analizar lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza del semidiós y mucho menos en la suya propia.

Las ancianas empezaron a vestirla, entre cantos alegres y armoniosos. Según el ritual, Vaian estaba en otra cabaña oyendo los consejos y enseñanzas de su padre y del jefe de la tribu.

Moana suspiró. Estaba nerviosa y sentía mariposas en el estómago. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento vomitaría. Por más que intentaba evadir el tema, su cerebro se ocupada de traerlo de nuevo a su atención. Se puso a tararear una canción por lo bajo pero, de alguna manera, terminó recreando el beso con Maui al son de lo que tarareaba. Intentó concentrarse en la forma en la que las ancianas manejaban su cabello, tomando suavemente cada uno de sus rizos hasta darles la forma deseada pero el beso volvía a aparecer frente a sus ojos, ocasionando que se ruborizara.

Se tocó la frente con preocupación. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Maui y en el beso. Sentía que el estómago se le llenaba de mariposas.

-Listo –dijo una de las ancianas, guiándola al espejo.

Moana observó su reflejo. El vestido que con tanto amor su abuela le había diseñado le quedaba a la perfección, su cabello rizado generalmente suelto, ahora se encontraba atado a una coleta suelta y desenfadada, estaba adornado con una diadema de perlas de coral.

Se quedó viendo su reflejo con asombro. Nunca pensó que pudiese ser tan hermosa.

-La ceremonia está lista –anunció alguien. Moana no dijo nada, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Los invitados están esperando –dijo una chica por fuera de la tienda.

-Toda la decoración está hermosa –dijo otra chica

-Si, además de que el prometido es realmente guapo. -se escucharon risas por lo bajo.

-Pero, ¿qué me dices de Maui, el semidios?, ¿alguna vez pensaste en conocerlo? –

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso alguna vez pensaste que era real?

-Sí, tienes razón –rio.

Moana escuchaba atentamente hasta que alguien le tocó el hombre, asustándola de muerte.

-¿Estás bien? –Dijo su madre suavemente –Ya tienes que salir.

-Sí, estoy bien –intentó sonreír -¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó.

-Hermosa –dijo con sinceridad.

Moana sonrió y salió de la tienda, su madre la observó alejarse con preocupación.

Ya atardecía cuando Moana empezó a caminar el sendero hacía su boda. El naranja y el morado comenzaban a teñir el cielo de manera irregular, como un niño que juega con los colores en un nuevo lienzo. Moana podía escuchar como los murmullos de los invitados se hacían más fuertes y sintió como sus pasos se volvían cada vez más pesados.

Se detuvo antes de entrar a la cabaña de ceremonias. No había nadie afuera. Se sorprendió a si misma dudando de la decisión que tan firmemente había tomado en la mañana, casarse con Vaian pasara lo que pasara. Vio la entrada, iluminada por antorchas, vio a los invitados y a su pueblo esperando entusiasmadamente por su entrada, por su casamiento. Se sintió mal, estaba haciendo otra vez lo mismo. Otra vez estaba yendo en contra de lo que debía hacer, igual que cuando se había internado en el mar buscando a Maui.

Maui…

Se tocó suavemente los labios, recordando el cálido contacto y dio un paso atrás.

Los tambores empezaron a sonar requiriendo su presencia pero no avanzó. Lo intentó pero sus piernas no le respondían. Se encontraba frente a la gran puerta sin poder moverse ¿qué debía hacer?

Avanzó sólo un pequeño paso cuando alguien la tomó de la mano.

-¿Moana?, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Vaian asustado -¿qué haces aquí?

-Ah –dijo con un tono de sorpresa y decepción. –Yo… me estaba alistando para entrar. –intentó sonreír.

-Creo que te has equivocado de entrada –contestó él, riendo –Es la del lado norte. Por eso te dije que debíamos ensayar. Vamos, -la tomó de la mano- igual debemos de entrar juntos.

Moana se dejó guiar sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tal vez era una señal, tal vez era su destino casarse con Vaian, tal vez lo que había pasado con Maui en la montaña era algo que nunca debió de haber psado, algo momentáneo, sin sentido, sin futuro, sin razón de ser. Tal vez era sólo otro capricho del semidios…

Vaian y Moana llegaron a la entrada correcta y los invitados, al unísono, se levantaron haciéndoles una reverencia, con eso la ceremonia se daba por empezada. Caminaron tomados de la mano por el pasillo que estaba decorado con hermosas hojas de palma pigmentadas de diversos colores para darle más vida y alegría a la cabaña. La chica se asombró de ver todo tan bellamente decorado. Las vigas del techo tenían sus flores favoritas en formas de cadenas que caían suavemente formando cortinas arriba de sus cabezas. Observó todo el lugar con detenimiento, sintió el cálido amor que su pueblo le tenía. Sin embargo, al volver a fijar la vista al frente se notó que había una persona que no los reverenciaba. Maui estaba en la primera fila, observándola fijamente. Moana soltó inmediatamente la mano de Vaian, No había reproche en su mirada, no había enojo, no había tristeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de aceptación, de aceptación a la decisión que la chica había tomado silenciosamente.

Moana bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Se suponía que al volverse adulta todo sería más fácil. Nadie le dijo nunca que tendría que enfrentarse a situaciones de las que no podría escapar, situaciones que no tendría tiempo de analizar, de medir, de probar y volver a intentar.

-Buenas tardes, queridos invitados, queridos ciudadanos –saludó el padre de Moana, jefe de la isla –Les agradecemos estar este día con nosotros, celebrando una ocasión que nos llena de orgullo y felicidad, la boda de mi hermosa hija Moana y de un valeroso hombre…

-Papá –lo interrumpió la chica –Quiero decir unas palabras –su padre la miró aturdido, al igual que su prometido y el resto de los asistentes. Su padre se retiró del frente de la ceremonia, cediéndole el lugar a su hija y sentándose a un lado de su esposa. –Como dijo mi padre, el jefe de la tribu, les agradezco que hayan asistido y antes de que cualquier decisión sea tomada –le dirigió una rápida mirada a su madre, que asintió a la petición muda e inexplicable que le hacia su hija –quiero recordarles que esta isla y esta tribu significan todo para mí. Son mi mundo y jamás haría nada para lastimarlos… así que les pido su perdón de antemano.

Un murmullo general se alzó por lo bajo antes de que Moana caminara hacia Maui y lo tomara de la mano, saliendo juntos del lugar.


End file.
